Sandrim
Check out Sandrim's relationship web! Sandrim Oakleaf is a young Fastheldian man, hailing from Road’s End and with no big ambition in the world but to see it. He is a raven-haired young man, usually dressed in earth-toned clothing. Recently, he abandoned Fastheld to become a Wildlander. Biographical Info Sandrim Oakleaf was born in Road's End, to the Bladesman Keldarin Oakleaf and his wife, Vernya. He was the second child to the couple, the first being his sister Reaviana, elder by a few years. He would also be the last child born to the couple - Vernya died bringing him into the world. His father, mourning the loss of his wife, blamed the boy for Vernya's death, and spent most of his time away from home and on the Aegis. As a result, Sandrim was raised largely by Reaviana and an old forester in the area by the name of Jaff. Much of Sandrim's childhood was spent out of doors, and he became an independent child rather early. Travels with Jaff instilled in him a sort of wanderlust, and as he grew older, much of his time was spent outside the city on rangings, with the forester keeping an eye on him. When he was fifteen, his sister left home permanently, to take up life as a sellsword. Two years later, Sandrim followed, abandoning Road's End for good. It wasn't too long after this that he showed up to take the mark of the mage, revealing himself to the world as a Diviner. Chiaroscuro Northreach and Crown’s Refuge Sandrim’s first appearance of any real note on the world stage was in Northreach, in Harvest of 627 ATA, and even then he wasn’t up to much. The young, marked mage stepped out of the woodwork at this time only upon hearing of the upcoming decree bringing the Shadow Touched to the city. Having beforehand done little to develop his powers as a mage, upon speaking to a few more of the town’s residents, the mage took up an apprenticeship of sorts with one Taran Songbird, to help develop his abilities to some extent. It was not long after the beginning of this apprenticeship that he followed the elder mage into the Aria Song Portal. Wildlander Around a month after coming to Crown's Refuge, Sandrim Oakleaf made the decision to remain among the Wildlanders, giving up his status as a citizen of Fastheld. Currently, he works to try and start a farm near Drakesreach Bluff. OtherSpace: The Final Frontier In early 629 ATA, during a demonstration by Zolor Zahir in Lightholder Square, Sandrim was relocated, by accident, with a number of others out of his own world and universe to Comorro, the living space station that floats through Hiverspace. Since he has arrived, the young man has found himself with the crew of the IND Iuppiter Lucetius, training to be their pilot while running a hydroponic farm for the other refugees. Badges JTS Faction Point Value of Badges 18 Category:OtherSpace Characters category:Book of the White Tree Sandrim Oakleaf category:Pages with Badges Sandrim Oakleaf category:Karell Mikin Web